


Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

by LighteningDancer



Series: Forehead Touches = Love [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: I did this, I love these two too much to hurt them, M/M, happy ending i swear, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LighteningDancer/pseuds/LighteningDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikleo has been waiting far too long for Sorey to return, and he needs just a little bit of reassurance from the other.</p><p>Prompt: OTP forehead touches for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is all thanks to Warlordess on Tumblr. Blame her for the entire series this is going to be a part of actually. Well her and the need for more OTP forehead touches.

Time is supposed to mean little to nothing to a seraph. When a being’s lifetime spans hundred if not thousands of years one rotation around the sun doesn’t seem like much at all. Or at least it’s not supposed to. Things like these of course always become complicated when seraphs interact with humans.

Human beings are not like seraphs. For them each rotation of the moon, every change of the seasons means something. A human life is so much shorter than one of a seraph, entire family lines can start and die out in one Seraphs lifespan. They don’t have time to waste, they can only move forward as fast and as far as they are able. Which may have been part of the reason why when Sorey left the village Mikleo was not surprised, after all it was only logical that at some point the Shepard to be would want to live out his life. The human only had so much time in which to live it after all. 

So yes, it can be observed that Mikleo can not remember a time when he did not understand that he would have a longer lifespan than Sorey. If anyone had asked him when he knew, if there was a moment that it all came crashing down on him that he would outlive his best friend, Mikleo would have to honestly say that there wasn’t. It was a slow kind of learning and acceptance that happened somewhere in-between all of the lessons he learned from Gramps growing up. So when Sorey left the village planning on leaving Mikleo behind, it was only understandable that he would promptly throw that idea out the window and follow his friend. 

Because in the end Sorey would only have a few decades to spend on the earth, and Mikleo wanted to be with him as much as he possibly could during that time.

During the course of the two’s travels nothing stopped this feeling. When Sorey refused to allow him to become Lailah’s sub lord Mikleo could have left. The water seraph could have turned around and gone home, leaving his best friend in the hands of the older more experienced seraph. But he wouldn’t, no he couldn’t, think about doing such a thing. Not when Sorey had just been made the Shepard and would need Mikleo more than ever. Who else knew Sorey as well as Mikleo did? Who else would be better suited to be by his side during his journey? And what if without Sorey there Mikleo lost track of time and before he knew it years had passed and his best friend had become an old man? So no Mikleo was not going anywhere. 

Eventually the matter was resolved, though not quickly enough for Mikleo’s tastes, and it was apparent that was not to be the only trial that the two would have to endure. Though others joined their party the danger in front of them still mounted higher and higher after each and every battle. Mikleo had dreamed of exploring ruins with Sorey for almost as long as he could remember, he had never imagined fighting hellions with Sorey in said ruins. 

Battling hellions was something that Mikleo did not enjoy, even though it was a necessity. It wasn’t that he was afraid of dying, he knew that he had strong allies’ both seraph and human alike on his side. Instead he was afraid of what all the fighting could do to Sorey. After all Shepard’s had fallen in the past and become tainted due to what they had to experience. Mikleo did not want that for Sorey, he wanted to be with the other as he grew old not watch the bright brown haired boy fall. To see Sorey’s already short life become even shorter because his kind heart could not withstand the harshness of the outside world was for a while Mikleo’s worst nightmare.

Sorey however never buckled and broke under the pressure of being the Shepard. There were times when he could have, when things looked darker than Mikleo wanted to accept, but Sorey stood tall. He never lost his light. Maybe that was why when Sorey’s light was finally gone, and of his own choosing, Mikleo felt so empty. 

Technically Sorey was only sleeping but just like the dead the sleeping don’t answer back when people talk to them. There were moments when Mikleo would turn around to make a joke, or ask for an opinion, and no one would be there. It was easier when he was traveling with the Shepard’s that followed after Sorey but after a hundred years he couldn’t bring himself to do it anymore. He kept picturing someone else in the role and it wasn’t fair that he was projecting Sorey’s ideals on people that just weren’t him.

And so the decades passed in a way that Mikleo had never experienced, slowly. His short years with Sorey seemed to have passed in the blink of an eye and then once Sorey was gone it was as though everything slowed to a crawl. And Mikleo wondered if this was how most Seraph who were not close to humans felt. There was all in the time in the world to waste as he waited for Sorey to return to him. And it was during this time, a hundred and fifty years after Sorey fell asleep, he finally realized what had been staring at him in the face for longer than he wanted to admit even to himself. Mikleo was in love with Sorey.

Just like how Mikleo could never name when he knew about the difference in the two’s lifespans Mikleo could not pinpoint when he fell in love with Sorey. He had always known he loved the other boy, but loving and being in love are two different beasts entirely. Maybe Mikleo fell in love when they were six making flower crowns and Sorey proclaimed them the King and Queen of Elysia. Possibly he fell in love with the brown haired boy the first time Sorey got sick and Mikleo ruined the soup he made for him. Despite its taste Sorey just smiled while eating and said that the far too salty soup was delicious. Or it might have been on one of the many nights the two stayed awake pouring over maps and books in the dim firelight planning their great exploration of the world. The timing wasn’t the important part, all that mattered was that it happened and Mikleo was in far too deep and Sorey was still beyond his reach.

And so the sun rose and fell over and over again, and Mikleo as always waited. 

It was supposed to be just another routine exploration of a ruin Mikleo had visited centuries before. In fact, it was one of the first he explored after Sorey fell into his slumber. As such the seraphs memory of it was sketchy at best, something he intended to remedy. He did not intend to end up falling through the floor because of his own careless mistake. He never expected for his fall to be abruptly stopped by a hand grasping his own. And never even in his wildest dreams did he imagine looking up and seeing Sorey’s face grinning down at him through a halo of sunlight. But there the boy was pulling him up, his hand warm in Mikleo’s own.

As soon as Mikleo was on solid ground he wasted no time grasping the other in his arms, holding him like he hadn’t been able to for the last five hundred and sixty-eight years. Mikleo buried his head in the crook of the other boy’s neck trying his best not to cry as the other wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Sorey smelled of old paper, and the first brush of fall and Mikleo was ashamed to admit that he couldn’t remember if that had always been the case. And so the tears he wanted to keep at bay started to fall down his face before they landed on Sorey’s skin.

Sorey, startled if by the way he jerked was any indication, took the hands that had been wrapped around Mikleo and moved them to up his face instead. Sorey gently lead Mikleo’s head away from his body and Mikleo wanted nothing more than to hide his face again until his forehead met Sorey’s. Eyes that had been shut spring open immediately and Mikleo looked into brown orbs filled with so many emotions he most likely could not put a name to all of them if he tried. But there were some that were so obvious even through his tear filled eyes, love and happiness and worry being the most noticeable. Yet it was feeling Sorey’s warm skin again and hearing his words that helped more than the others eyes.

“It’s okay.” Sorey began, soft and low almost as if he was afraid that he would break Mikleo if he talked to loud. “I’m back. I’m finally home.”

Which of course only prompted more tears to fall down Mikleo’s cheeks. 

“Oh no, I already did something wrong didn’t I? Let me just do that over again somehow. Just tell me what I did wrong and I promise I- “Sorey panicked trying to back away thinking that he had already ruined it. This was not the way Sorey imagined his reunion with the boy, well man now, that he was in love with.

“No!” Mikleo protested as he removed the hands that had been tangled around Sorey’s waist and moved them to his face, the two holding onto each other as if they were mirror images. Swiftly, though not as gently as he intended, Mikleo brought their foreheads together once more. “Just stay here. For another moment.”

Though slightly confused Sorey did not move, content to stay in Mikleo’s arms for as long as the other boy needs him. Eventually Mikleo's tears stopped falling but neither of them moved, both simply basking in feeling each other's presence. And when they ended up sleeping curled next to each other on the floor hours later with hands clasped and foreheads touching, well no one but them had to know. After all it had been a long time coming.


End file.
